Laduguer
, LawDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , MetalDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = “Grimhammer” (warhammer) | worshipers = Dwarves, fighters, lore masters, soldiers | cleric alignments = LE, LN, NE }} Character and Reputation Ever since the duergar branched from their dwarven cousins, Laduguer (laa-duh-gwur) has harbored bitter resentment. The Gray Protector views his cousins in the Morndinsamman as indolent layabouts more concerned with maintaing outdated traditions than with progress and artifice. That's not to say Laduguers is a free thinker--he clings to his own brand of intolerant discipline, weaving a doctrine of obedience to one's leader, empowerment through the exploitation of slaves, enrichment through the creation of magical weapons, and protection through an unforgiving program of stern military preparedness. Strongly xenophobic, Laduguer urges his charges to avoid contact with other races except for limited trade and slave raids. Clergy and Temples The duergar recognize no difference between religious and secular authority, making Laduguer's clerics (known as thuldor, a dwarven term meaning "those who endure") the nominal rulers of gray dwarf society. The duergar see their existence as a constant struggle agaisnt other Underdark races, and the thuldor form the single constant that has kept the race united and powerful ever since the days when Laduguer's clerics first led the gray dwarves away from their surface brethren. Many temples include sizable stables used in the care and breeding of steeders, large monstrous hunting spiders used as transport by many Underdark races. The duergar, under the guidance of the thuldor, have cornered the market on these highly trainable, versatile beasts of burden, granting the race considerable financial clout in the Night Below. The clerics are expected to serve in the military. Thuldor pray for spells in the morning, usually before dedicating at least an hour to concepting, creating or improving of a magical weapon. The duergar enjoy few religious ceremonies of note, as celebration offers a dangerous break to the toil upon which the duergar owe their protracted existence. Clerics of Laduguer seldom multiclass, occasionally becoming divine champions, fighters, or loremasters. History and Relations with other deities No mortal knows the exact reasons behind Laduguer's exile from the Morndinsamman. The gold and shield dwarves claim that he committed unspeakable crimes agaisnt his brethren and was only saved from Moradin's great Soulhammer by the temperance and forgiveness of Berronar. The gray dwarves explain the story somewhat differently, painting the Gray Protector as an advocate of a righteous, innovative philosophy that nonetheless so offended the Dwarffather that Laduguer was cast from the pantheon forevermore. Regardless, the Exile is at best tolerated by Dugmaren and Sharindlar; the rest of the Morndinsamman hold him in deep scorn. Deep Duerra, thought of by many as Laduguer's daughter, is his only true ally (and even she hatches multiple schemes against him). His race's dominance of the steeder market has gained him enmity from Lolth, and an ancient dispute with the demon prince Orcus simmers healthily to this day. Dogma The children of Laduguer have rejected the feckless and feeble gods of their forefathers and withdrawn from their lazy once-kin so as not to be tainted by their weaknesses. Strict obedience to superiors, dedication to one's craft, and endless toil are necessary to achieve wealth, security, and power. Nothing is ever easy, nor should it be. Suffer pain stoically and remain aloof, for to show or even feel emotion is to demonstrate weakness. Those who are weak are undeserving and will suffer an appropriate fate. Adversity is Laduguer's forge, and the harsh trails through which the duergar must pass are his hammer blows--endure all and become stronger than adamantine. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Evil Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Dwarf Deities